Umbridge's slave
by Florence2011
Summary: This is my first story so please bare with me. Professor Umbridge has found a special perk when it comes to her new job registering muggle borns. Lots of smut
1. Chapter 1

When Hermione woke up with her head pounding lying on cold stone she knew something had gone wrong. As she tried to sit up she felt the stickiness of the blood in her hair. As she stood she came to realize she was in a familiar office, Umbridge's office. She reached for her wand and as she feared it wasn't there. She made to make her way to the door but couldn't get her feet to move, she then heard footsteps coming towards the room. She looked around for something to defend herself with, with no luck she watched the door handle began to turn.

Umbridge walked in, her wand in her hand and gave Hermione that evil smile she remembered to well. She closed the door behind her, and before Hermione could react she was sitting with her hands and feet bound in the chair facing Umbridges desk. "Well that's better," said Umbridge. She looked at Hermione with a lust that Hermione had never seen before. "Miss Granger how lovely it is to see you in my office again, I hope you have been well it's been far too long and we have a lot to catch up on." Hermione looked at her with such distaste, "I'm not sure how I got here, but I am sure that my friends will be here soon to get me," said Hermione.

"As much as I would love to see Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley again I highly doubt they will be able to find us here." Umbridge said with the same smile. "I have been looking forward to this for some time now. I'm not sure you are aware but I am now in charge or registering Muggle borns such as yourself and placing them in their proper place." She looked at Hermione with mild fascination. "I however, never thought I would be lucky enough to have you walk right up to me in the Ministry of Magic though."

It started to come back to Hermione, she had come to the Ministry under the polyjuice potion to try and take the Horcrux from Umbridge. She remembered coming down to the courtroom and waiting for the right moment, then remembered Harry and Ron attacking Umbridge her lunging for the necklace and then it all went blank. She looked and up and Umbridge had moved from her desk and standing behind her now. "As I was saying, I never thought for a second I would be so lucky to have you come to me. It is quite unfortunate that your friends escaped but well I am pleased to finally be able to do this to you." Umbridge was leaning over the back of Hermione's chair and started to unbutton Hermione's blouse. Hermione was shocked and tried to move unsuccessfully from the rough hands.

Umbridge had now gotten her buttons undone and reached to lift her breasts from her bra. Squeezing Hermione's nipples and twisting them in her hands. Hermione let out a gasp of pain trying with all her might to move away from the toad like woman. To Hermione's attempt Umbridge just laughed and squeezed harder. Hermione went to bite Umbridge arm and with success, Umbridge whelped with pain and pulled herself away from Hermione. She then hit Hermione very hard on the back on the head. Walking around her she pulled out her wand and murmured something under her breath. Before Hermione knew what happened there was a ball gag in mouth.

Umbridge stood back and went to sit at her desk again looking as the helpless Hermione glared at her with a shocked look of panic her breast still hanging over her bra, red where her hands had just been. "Now that's better, I guess before I get too carried away with myself I should probably explain a few things first. As you may know things in the Ministry have begun to change for the better. I now have total control over all placements of Mud bloods. Once they report for their hearing or are brought in from our talented snatchers. I find out how they stole their magic and take away their wands and place them in setting where they can pay back their debt to the wizarding world. It is very hard and demanding work and I am so glad the Minister has chosen and has faith in me to fulfill this challenging task."

Hermione tried to say something but it only came out as a muffled gag. To this Umbridge smiled, "That leads us to you. The minister was more than thrilled to know that I had captured you and as a personal favor has gifted you to me, for my own personal use."

Hermione looked as though the wind had been knocked out of her. She started to move again and the restraints that bound her to the chair tightened around her arms and feet. "I have been searching for a while for a personal slave but was holding out for the hope that we would be able to catch you. As luck would have it I now have exactly what I wanted." Tears started to fall down Hermione's face. Umbridge went to stand in front of the crying Hermione leant to whisper in her ear, "I haven't even begun to give you a reason to cry dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the positive feedback. Please continue to let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 3 is in the works if it is still wanted!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Hermione was in a box, her mouth still gaged and hands still bound. She felt herself being lifted and heard voices from outside. She immediately recognized Umbridge's voice. She was talking to a male, his voice was low but she knew it from somewhere. Hermione tried to lower her breathing so she could hear what was going on just feet from her.

"Yes, yes we are very thrilled to have caught someone so high on the list." Said Umbridge

"Have you already found a place for her, I am sure there are quite a few people who would love the chance to teacher perfect Ms. Granger her place, Said the man in a whisper

"Oh I am very sure there are but the Minister has been so kind to offer her to me for my own personal use. The mud blood and I go way back and have a lot of unfinished business," replied Umbridge.

The man appeared to be laughing, "Why yes I am sure you do, my Draco told me tales of how she was when Hogwarts still left that kind of filth in their doors. If you ever need any help from one pure blood to another I know my son and I would love to teach that little prat her place," said Lucius Malfoy.

To that Umbridge smiled with her little laugh, "Oh how very kind of you to offer, I am sure I will have to take you up on that offer. Spending so much time with Potter, I will have to teach her some Manners I am sure.

"Oh I am sure you will. It's a good thing it's Friday and you will have the whole weekend to teach the mud blood a thing or two. Is she in the cages down stairs with the rest of the filth?" said Lucius

"Why Merlin no, I am not letting her out of my sight. She and her friends have a way of escaping when left alone. No, I have her in this box," Said Umbridge. With that Hermione felt a kick and her box shutter.

Lucius laughed very loud this time, "Where she belongs at the feet of real wizards. I know the security has been a lot tighter especially after this morning. How were you planning on getting her home since they have had to cut off all the floo networks?"

"Well I was going to call down and see if they could spare an assistant to escort me home and carry her. It does look like everyone is quite busy with all the commotion of this morning."

Lucius replied quite eagerly, "I was just leaving myself, I would be more than happy to help take the trash out for you. That is if you promise to allow me to visit her soon. I have a view needs I could use being seen to." With a lowering of his voice as if whispering now, "I have had a few prisoners of my own at the Manner and I have found I like a few things a bit too much to ask of my wife. She being Pure needs to be treated much better than I like. I like teaching them a lesson they wish they could forget."

Umbridge who was quite happy now replied, "Why of course! I would be more than happy for you to escort me home. I have already made plans for her for tomorrow, how about you come over for Brunch on Sunday and maybe between the both of us we can have her trained by Monday!"

"That would be lovely, Let me grab this and we shall be off!"

Hermione felt herself rise and start swaying. It was rather hot in her box and the movements were making her sick. It hadn't been long and she felt herself drifting to sleep.

She awoke with a jolt of hitting her head on the top of the box. Sweating profusely, and having trouble breathing with the Ball gag still in her mouth, Hermione began to fear she may die in this box. Her hands and feet burned from where she was bound. Her jaw was hurting from having the ball stuffed in it for what felt like hours now and she really had to use the Lou.

The light blinded Hermione; the fresh air sent a shocking chill down her sweat stained body, before she could adjust to the light she was tossed onto the floor. She felt relieved to stretch out, not aware she had an audience.

Lucius was standing over her bent down and told her he was looking forward to seeing her again very soon. Lucius said good bye to Umbridge and was gone. Umbridge came and sat in the chair in what looked like a very pink and tidy living room. She was sipping on her tea, reading some notes like she wasn't even there. Finally feeling cooled off Hermione sat up finally catching Umbridge's attention. She smiled at Hermione putting down her tea and paper. "If you yell or try and move call for your wand you will be put back in your box till I see fit to let you out." Hermione did her best to remain calm and nodded at the toad woman in front of her.

Umbridge got on the floor and although she could have done it with magic she took the ball gag out of Hermione's mouth. Hermione gasped and tried to relax her jaw while taking in as much air as she could. Umbridge still kneeling on the ground pulled out her wand and started to slash Hermione's clothes away. Within seconds she was sitting bound completely naked in front of Umbridge. With a smile Umbridge smiled, "that's better now isn't it? As I am sure you have noticed you are sitting in my home and are unsure what is expected of you."

Hermione looked at her, the look she was getting back from her former professor sent chills down her. "I will not be staying here, and you will not touch me!" Hermione tried with all she could to remain strong and to keep her whits about her, she however knew how weak and vulnerable she was at the moment and knew that nothing good of this situation was to come.

Umbridge sat in her chair that was not close to her, "I am going to speak and you are going to listen. You are going to be my personal slave I am going to do what I want with you. I will have order. You will learn your place not only with me but in wizarding world where you have claimed to belong. Now with that being said I am sure you need fed and are tired. I am not an evil woman; you will be fed and let to rest. First though, I do need a few things. I need you to summit to me, and call me Mistress which is now what you will always refer to me as."

Hermione spat at Umbridge, "I will never summit to you, and I will never let you lay a claim on me!" As she said it she knew she would regret it. Umbridge raised her wand and with it Hermione rose as well. She was placed oved Umbridge's lap like a child. Umbridge rubbed her ass. She felt humiliated and was trying to squirm away. She then felt a swift and very sharp blow to her ass, and another and another. Hermione tried with all she could to not gasp out in pain to not let Umbridge has that satisfaction. Not being able to hold it in any longer she cried out loud tears falling from her eye.

With the sound of Hermione's cries in the air Umbridge stopped. "I will teach you manner, I will have order. You will obey me, you are my slave. Now thank me for teaching you what a naughty little mud blood you are and I will stop, feed you and let you get some rest before we start back tomorrow." Hermione lay there on Umbridge's lap her ass red and felt as if it were on fire. She wasn't dumb she was in a bad situation did she really need to make it worse tonight? Thinking if she got eat and some rest then tomorrow with a fresh mind she could get out of this place.

"Thank you for teaching me manners Umbridge," Hermione said through her clenched teeth. Another slap came to her ass, making the heat reclaim her already sore ass. "I told you to refer to me as Mistress now let's tries that again. Umbridge replied still in her sweetest voice. Hermione tried again trying to say it in a way that would cause any more pain, "thank you Mistress for teaching me manners."

"That is so much better! Oh how I have waited to hear those words come out of that mouth for so long." Umbridge had moved her to the floor and was debating something while licking her lips. After some time she finally seemed to voice what was coming to her mind. "I know that it has already been such a long day but hearing you say mistress has just got me to excited to let you sleep so soon." As Umbridge said this she started to take off her clothes neatly placing them on the table beside her. Hermione tried not to throw up, seeing the revolting woman become naked it in front of her. The fear of whatever was about to happen sink in. Umbridge had put her on Hermione on her knees and cast a nonverbal smell that kept her there. She sat back on her chair spread her legs touching herself in front of Hermione. With her face only a few inches away from Umbridge's sex she tried to not look to not smell to not throw up.

"Now slave if you ask nicely, I will let you eat me out getting the nourishment that I know deep down you crave!"

"Now I did what you said, I just want to sleep I just want to forget this nightmare!" Hermione burst out she couldn't help it this couldn't be happening not to her. As the last word came out of her mouth she felt a pain, a pain like nothing she had ever felt before. She was still under the binding charm on her she thrashed and screamed and cried in pain.

"Are you done acting like the brave little girl yet? I will continue if you would like," replied Umbridge with anger in her voice.

Feeling like she could take no more Hermione whimpered the pain ceased, she was going to do this she was going to be a good little girl as she was told and tomorrow she was going to escape she was going to find a way to leave this hell.

"Mistress, may I please have something to eat," Hermione whispered barely audible over her crying. With that Umbridge smiled and put down her wand grabbed a good bit of Hermione's hair and pulled her into her sex. Hermione couldn't breathe she almost wished she was dead instead of where she was. She had never been with a girl and never had anyone go down on her so she wasn't exactly sure what to do. She opened her mouth and began to lick, her face getting messy and feeling the wetness all over her.

Umbridge moaned in pleasure, "what a naughty girl you are. Oh yes lick your mistresses pussy! She pushed her head down a bit lower. Stick your tongue in my whole; I want to fill it moving inside me." Hermione did as she was told, she didn't know if her face was soaking wet from Umbridge's juices or her own tears. She licked and sucked for what felt like forever.

"Oh, oh, oh I am almost there!" Pulling Hermione hair and causing her to moan with pain deep inside her pussy. With a gasp Umbridge came causing Hermione to have her mouth flood with the juices. She was let go and fell to the floor. She was sick with disgust at what she just did! Umbridge moaning still to herself finally came to and looked at the mess that was Hermione on the floor.

"We are going to have such fun together I just know it. Now clean up the mess you made, referring to the juices falling down Umbridge's leg. Hermione sat up went to lick her leg making sure it was clean. When she thought she was done Umbridge looked at her with such pleasure. "You look so good covered in my juices; I fed you well now I feel like you need to thank me for taking such good care of you!"

Hermione could barely muster much more self-control. "Thank you," was all she could manage. With a jolt she was wrenched to her feet, wobbling a bit she tried to keep the pace Umbridge was setting her in. She was thrown into a room and the door locked as Umbridge shut the door, leaving Hermione all alone. She realized she was completely unbound now. She walked around the perimeter of the room, trying to find a way out. After some time it concluding that she was not going to escape this small room she lying on the pad on the floor and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, leading up to a bigger one I promise. Reviews please, as I am sure you can tell I need all the help I can get. Thanks again for reading! -much love, Florence Xoxoxxo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 3

Waking up from the cold floor she sat up quickly, a bit too quickly not having a proper meal and feeling sick to her stomach as the events of yesterday flashed in her memory. She couldn't help it; she crawled to the corner of the room and threw up. As she lay back down in the corner trying to get a hold of herself, to control the tears that once again began to fall. How had this happened she thought to herself? How had they been tipped off so fast at the ministry? Did Harry and Ron make it to safety? Had they destroyed the Horcrux? Where they out looking for her? Would they find her more importantly?

As all of the questions came to her the tears still falling she sat up and curled her legs to her chest. You will be okay Hermione Jean Granger, she said out loud as if hearing her own voice would calm her. She stood then stretching, looking around the dark room. I am the brightest witch of my age. I will find a way out of this; I will escape today, but how? How she to escape, Umbridge was a lot of things but she was clever and she was thorough. She paced in the room thinking to herself, trying hard to forget how badly she had to use the restroom. Soon she was sure Umbridge would come into the room, Hermione could try and surprise her and take her by force grab a wand and make a run for it. This plan had many holes in t she was aware. Firstly she was naked, so if she did manage to make it out she would be immediately spotted running naked. She also had no clue where Umbridge's home was located; she could be walking into something much more dangerous. Not to mention she was sure the door was locked by lots of magic, by the time she got to and started trying to charm her way out of it Umbridge would no doubt be nearly upon her. No escaping and not having a full plan wouldn't do, she would have to come up with something better.

Sitting back down as far away from the throw up she could get she thought some more. She was going to have to pacify Umbridge she was going to have to act like she was being a good little witch and gain some trust and work her way out. The idea of calling the foul woman 'Mistress' made her sick to her stomach again, but she would have to. She knew it would be difficult she knew she would have more scars from the experience than she ever did after a battle but she would make it. When she was out of there she would go find her friends. She would never tell them what she had to do to escape and then she would beg. Beg for someone to erase this horrible part of her memory. Yes, that was how she was going to make it; she was going to try her hardest to do what she had to do. She was going to have to learn to hold her tongue and well may being holding her tongue would get her in trouble again. She snorted at the dark thought as is crossed her mind. She was going to do this; she was going to be the best damn actor and she going to be free.

Now that she had made up her mind on a plan she felt more in control. She scanned over her body; she realized now how much pain she was in. She stood and turned to see her bottom, it was glowing red. She winced as she touched her swollen bum. She had a few bruises here and there and she felt her head she felt a huge knot and what felt like a lot of dried blood. She was sure she looked a mess, she wondered vaguely if she was going to be allowed to shower and clean herself up. She knew she smelt awful she had sweat so much yesterday and she felt sticky. She laid back down on the floor closed her eyes again and tried to get some more sleep while she waited for Umbridge to come. The last thoughts she had before drifting back to sleep was going to be okay, she was going to survive.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this may be the last chapter for a bit, I have got a lot of negative reviews and am not sure if this is a story I want to continue. It seems more people dislike than like it. If you have any comments or suggestions good or otherwise please let me know! Thanks for your input as always. Florence xoxox**

Chapter 4

Hermione felt odd; like she was floating she didn't feel the pain she knew was there in fact she didn't really feel anything. She could hear almost in the far distant background a voice. She tried to focus on it but she couldn't, why couldn't she focus. She then tried to sit to bend to move and she found again that she couldn't. She heard it again a bit louder that time, it sounded as if this voice told her to stop moving and somehow she just did. Thinking as hard as she could she realize she was under the imperious curse? Yes her actions were not her own, she was acting and moving like a puppet. NO, she screamed to herself and felt an odd tickle down her throat. It was working she felt she had a bit more control she felt less foggy. She then felt a nice warmness flowing over herself, why was she fighting off such a nice feeling. She was okay, the voice seemed to be telling herself she was okay and it was okay to turn off her mind again. So she did, she drifted back off to the odd floating and was contempt.

The warmness started to fade away she then felt cold and wanted to wrap her arms around herself. Why had the warm feeling gone away, come back she said to herself. When she thought the words she felt that odd tingle down her throat again. She felt a warm wind wrap around her like it knew she was cold like it knew she wanted to curl up. She felt something tugging at her head. It hurt, "stop" she said with a bit more energy. The tugging on her head did not stop, but it didn't hurt as bad after a minute. She was trying to be aware of what was going on around her but she couldn't. She tried fighting through the fog, tried moving tried to find her body. Yet she didn't move she was still floating in a trance and she wondered to herself why was she fighting? She was tired, not just physically but mentally she was so tired of always having to know it all always having to be the one with the plan and having to take care of others. This was a relief; she was nowhere but in her head and it was for once empty of any stress or any worry, and she decided she was going to stay here as long as she could.

Hours later, or minutes she wasn't entirely sure in her head. She felt her arms, and then her legs and trying to cling to the fog that surrounded her she felt the easiness slipping away.

She blinked a few times and she was aware, she was sitting in a chair. A chair, how strange the last thing she remembered was curling up on the floor and being asleep there was no chair in her room. Looking around trying to be aware of her surrounding trying to get out of her dazed way of thinking she was blinded by not being in the dark. She blinked again trying to focus and things finally started to come to her. She was in a pink room; there was a desk and a white shag carpet at her feet. The walls in the room were a pink shade and there were lots of white picture frames on the walls. She looked around and realized she was alone.

She stood from the chair; amazed that she could she wasn't bound to it. She turned and found the door, it was locked. Of course the way to her freedom was locked; she went back to the room trying to search for something anything that would help her. There was no fire place in the room, which was strange because there was a mantel. She looked to the desk and saw nothing of importance papers, nothing to help get out of the room and nothing to be used as a weapon. There was a window behind the desk yes a window! She went to pull back the curtains and behind them was a massive window! She could hardly contain her delight she could see building and what looked like a small garden. Across the street was a park and she was only on the second floor. She looked for the latch, there didn't seem to be one. She tried to push the glass up but it didn't seem to move. She hit the glass putting everything she could into her punch. Nothing happened the glass didn't even shudder. She stood back and her hand was throbbing how could she not be able to get out of this, why had the glass not broken. She felt defeated and a bit stupid to think her get away would be so easy.

She was looking down at her hand and for the rest time became aware of herself. She was clean; she didn't feel the sticky sweat on her. She went to feel the knot that was on her head but it was no longer there, her hair was not the mess it ought to have been after everything she had done in the past 24 hours. No, her hair was in two French braids going down her back. Looking down she was no longer naked. She seemed to be wearing a pink, corset and a skirt? She pulled at it, but nothing happened it was magically sealed to her. She felt something odd at her back, and pulled at one of her braids were there bows at the end of braids? Even as a little girl she didn't wear pink, or bows she was thrown off by this.

Then feeling her neck she found that was wearing a collar? She pulled at it but nothing happened. What in the name of Merlin was going on? She went around the room again trying to find a mirror something to see her reflection with. She finally found an empty picture frame and tried to hold it up to see her reflection she couldn't see her whole body but from her face she looked much different than the last time she saw herself. Her faced still held some bruises and there was a cut across her forehead still. Her frizzy messy hair was pushed back. She heard something on the other side of the door. Not wanting to get in trouble and maybe even pretend she hadn't come to yet she ran and sat back on the chair, with her back to the door.

The door opened and Umbridge walked in holding a tray with tea and sandwiches. She closed the door behind her and heard the sound of many locks. Umbridge carried the tray and placed it on her desk. She sat at the edge of the desk near Hermione and just stared.

"Now I know you are awake and aware my dear slave. Please open your eyes and look at me," Umbridge used her sickly fake sweet voice and Hermione cringed. As Hermione opened her eyes to take in her toad like capture she saw the smirk on the woman's face. Remembering that she was to be a good girl and gain some trust she did as she was told and tried her best not to glare.

"Why that's better!" She walked around to the chair on the other end of the desk. Before sitting she poured two cups of tea and put four cubes of pink sugar and a dash of milk into her cup. "How do you like your tea?" Hermione was shocked why the woman who had tortured her so harshly yesterday was putting up such a presence of being nice today. Not wanting to be punished and wanted to play the nice little witch so she could eat and drink because she was starving she answered as politely as she could. "I like my tea with two sugars please," seeing the shocked look on Umbridge's face she then added, "Mistress". She could tell the woman was shocked but Umbridge put the two sugars in her tea and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione took a sip; it felt so good down her throat. She felt the warmth of it in her stomach as she sipped her tea she stared to the ground. Thinking it might be to defiant if she stared at Umbridge with the glare she knew she would give. After a long few moments Umbridge coughed lightly to herself drawing Hermione's attention back to her. She looked up at the woman as nicely as she could. "Did you have time to think to yourself dear? Did you have time to think at what a blessing it is to be here and not locked up in the Death Eaters cages in the Ministry? Or did you just come to realize that you liked being my slave and as much as you tried to act last night you enjoyed servicing a real witch?" Umbridge smiled to herself, it seemed like she was trying to get a reaction out of Hermione. That she was looking for the girl who would fight her. She wanted to punish Hermione.

Hermione didn't react. She didn't jump out of her seat and scream at the woman she loathed, the woman she hated. She sat and looked back at the floor. Umbridge seemed to notice that she was trying her hardest to not get punished and that displeased her. She then offered Hermione the tray of Sandwiches. Hermione took one and began to eat, she was starving she ate one than two then she looked up at the tray and she seemed to have ate them all. She finished off her tea and looked again at the woman.

Umbridge smirked at her, licking her lips at the delightful mudblood in front of her. She stood and walked over to her new slave. "Now that your mistress has seen to it that you are well nourished I think you owe her a thanks." Hermione looked up to the witch and replied, "Thank you Mistress with providing me with such a lovely meal and the new outfit." Umbridge couldn't help herself she loved the authority she had over the girl who had summited to her with such ease. Even if it were just an act she was going to take it for everything she could.

"That was a very good slave answer", she bent down to kiss Hermione. Hermione protested trying to force her mouth shut, the woman penetrated her mouth with such needing kisses. She shoved her tongue down Hermione's mouth further having a hot passion with every stroke of her tongue. Hermione still trying to get the intruder out of her mouth moved it, realizing that she only ended up kissing the woman back. Umbridge was getting herself worked up entirely to much panting and moaning in Hermione's mouth. Umbridge's chubby toad arms groping Hermione's breasts with such furiousness. This made Hermione's nipples hard. Then it stopped and Umbridge sat back on her desk trying to regain control. She was panting her chest rising and falling with every breath. "Look what you have done to me; you have pleased your Mistress greatly. I do hope you continue to be such a good girl for the rest of the afternoon we have lots to accomplish today."

"Now get on the floor on your hands and knees and crawl around the room." Umbridge said as she went and sat down at her desk. Hermione held in the range of anger, and did as she was told, getting down from her chair onto the floor. Crawling around the room she felt humiliated and quite stupid. What was the point of this? She crawled on all four for some time before Umbridge coughed; looking up at the woman she was gestured to come to her.

"Oh what a good slave you are being, now crawl up onto my lap and bend over." Hermione did as she was told, and was in the foul woman's lap. She felt her skirt lift and she felt the course hands rubbing on her bum. She tried not to flinch at the touch knowing it would only cause her pain. She heard Umbridge humming to herself in delight, and then a shock went through her when she felt a finger slip into her pussy. She now couldn't help it she squirmed trying to find a way off her lap.

"No, no dear slave. You aren't going to call me Mistress, kiss me and crawl on the floor trying to taunt me and then when I give you what you wanted squirm away. No dear you know you like what your Mistress is doing to you. You know you were incredibly turned on last night finally being able to do what we both know you had been desperately wanting to do since the first day you walked into my classroom."

As she was saying all this Umbridge was moving her fat finger in and out of her pussy. Ashamed of herself Hermione couldn't help the fact that it felt good. That she could feel her nether lips swelling, and the finger getting wetter.

"Tell your Mistress how good it feels slave; tell her how badly you are wanting more." Umbridge said to her panting quite a bit herself. Hermione couldn't do it she tried but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She felt a swat at her bum and another. "Tell your Mistress how she is making you feel slave!" Swat another blow. Still Hermione tried to squirm from the woman's grasp on herself, she couldn't say the words. She knew she ought to she knew she needed to stay on the toad Woman's good side. She then felt the harsh sting on being slapped on the ass by Umbridge's wand. She felt the sting long after it happened. Umbridge slipped another finger into Hermione's now dripping wet passage. The woman's fingers pumping in and out of her faster now.

"Ugh", Hermione couldn't help but pant and moan a little bit. She had never been fingered before. Ron wasn't much for foreplay and she was too much of a prude to touch herself. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and even though she knew she needed to be resisting because she hated the woman what she was doing to her felt good.

Umbridge still fingering her with two fingers and at such a good pace Hermione couldn't help it. She literally couldn't help it, she was moaning and panting audibly and then she realized she was about to cum.

"Now sweet dear slave, I know you are in need. I know this feels good to you. I will allow you to come you just have to tell your Mistress that it does feel good. That you are thankful, do you think you could do that dear?" Umbridge was going to ruin this for her. She was so close, she could feel it, and then the toad woman brought her back to reality. Could she say the words? They were just words no one outside of this office would ever know she was so needy and begged her ex professor to make her cum.

"Ah, please Mistress let me cum for you," Hermione tried to say with as much dignity she could but it didn't happen she was in too much need. "Please," Hermione panted again in a low grow. The fingers worked in hitting every spot in her she was moaning without thinking she was there. She came. She came so hard she screamed with the pleasure as she felt herself pulse around the intruding fingers. She tried to control her breathing and tried to regain herself. How very unlike her to let herself go like that, to not care of who was giving her such pleasure but just very needing it accepting it.

"Oh what a lovely music to my ears, you sound so good when you do that dear. Now because I have given you something I now must insist I take something." Hermione felt the fingers pull out of her, she felt how dripping wet they were. Then shocked she felt them trailing to her backside. "Oh no, please don't," she said as she realized what was about to happen. She took her hands off the floor that she had been using to hold herself up and tried to cover her bum. Her hands were swatted away and then she felt that they were bound behind her back.

"Now dear, it's no time for that. Your Mistress just gave you something, now she needs something back." As Umbridge said that she inserted one of her dripping fingers slowing into Hermione's back entrance. It hurt; she felt the ring squeeze it so tightly her ring trying to push it out. "Relax dear slave, using your muscles is only going to make this harder." Umbridge's been moving her finger all the way in now and back out, and in and back out ever so slowly. She tried to relax, she was helpless there was nothing she could do.

"Now dear, I need you to stand and bend over my desk. Legs spread apart in front of me and ass out." She helped Hermione stand up, her hands still bound behind her and her balance off this was a bit hard. Hermione debated not doing as she was told but what was the point. Umbridge had been fairly nice since she was playing the good girl. She did as she was told; fearing what was going to happen.

"Oh how lovely, this is working out so much better than I thought it was. You were always smart though, just had bad taste in friends. Being with Harry Potter only made it worse for you. Thinking you could break the rules. I could tell that you felt privileged because Dumbledore treated you like a mud blood princess. Yes in school it was hard not to hate you. I knew though even then that you would one day be mine. I knew that this would come to pass, and I would help break the princess and show her where she truly wanted to be." As Umbridge said all this she had lifted the skirt Hermione was wearing and inserted two fingers this time. It hurt and Hermione whelped in the pain it caused. Her fingers were fat, she was a virgin in this new whole and she very much didn't like the feeling of it being filled. The pain did eventually stop, and it didn't feel good by any meaning but it stopped feeling so bad. Hermione had her face pressed to the cold wood desk top, her legs spread apart and knew the woman was sitting in her chair having a full view of her bum and pussy. This made her wet again and she didn't really know why. Her cheeks flushed as she thought about how wanton she was being.

"Now that I have you a bit looser, I am going to insert the tip of my wand, you are going to feel a tight pinch and it would be in your best interest to not move." Umbridge told her in her manner of speaking voice. She felt the tip of her wand, after having the two fingers this felt much better. She felt as inch came into her, then two and two and half, not it hurt. She knew she shouldn't move but she couldn't help herself. She squirmed trying to get away from the intruding wand. She then felt the wand stop moving and a tight pinch in her and something seemed to be coming out of the wand. It felt firm and wide, at least two inches maybe more. It hurt; she whimpered on the desk and wiggled her butt around trying to ease the pain. She felt as the wand begun to pull out of her so very slowly. The object continues to fill her, she felt the wand leave her and the object stopped right at the entrance. Umbridge tapped it and felt a circle come around it and seal itself in her.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it, all done for now. You can move now dear slave. Get on the floor and kneel in front of me." Umbridge looked at her with such a lust, and Hermione knew that the same look had been in her eyes not long ago and how thankful she was the Umbridge didn't have the satisfaction.

Hermione moved ever so carefully feeling the intruder in her as she got to her knees and then knelt in front of the woman. Her arms still bound behind her it was hard to do and she tumbled forward hitting Umbridge's lap as she tried to sit back up and regain control of herself. Umbridge just smiled; pleased to see her new slave taking orders so well and seeing the girl struggle to follow her orders was the cherry on top.

After a moment Umbridge finally spoke, "I have inserted a plus in you. This is a magical device that will help get your back entrance ready for use. It can only be taken out by me; it will grow when you become aroused. It will shrink every so often to regrow to help train your muscles. It will be staying in for the remainder of the day.

"Now I have a bit of work to catch up on since I was distracted the other day. You will crawl under my desk and eat me while I work. I will release your hands so you can use them. If I feel teeth or you trying to talk you will be punished and will go to bed without dinner. If you do well, you will be rewarded. Now crawl under the desk like the good slave and get to work." Umbridge released her arms and looked expectedly at Hermione waiting for her to do as she was told.

Hermione got on her hands and knees and began to crawl under the large desk. She felt every slight movement as the plug moved within her. She wasn't looking forward to eating Umbridge again but the idea wasn't as bad as it had been before. That started her, what had changed between last night and now. As she got under the desk and turned to face Umbridge her chair came forward to where her legs were under the desk. It felt tight and cramped where she knelt and then Umbridge's underwear were off and her legs spread waiting for Hermione's head to appear. With a gasp Hermione reached for her backside to where the plug was, why was it growing in her, was she aroused? The thought scared her and stunned her from moving. She felt her pussy getting ever so slightly wet.

Then impatient from waiting, Umbridge reached under the desk and gripped Hermione's braids and moved her between her legs. Hermione went with the hand not wanting to fight it off. She began to lick the woman's pussy. It felt good, it felt right somehow. She licked it and sucked on her slit while using her hands to get better access to her nether lips. She went to work on the woman mindlessly licking and sucking and nibbling. She could hear the low moans and gasps every now and then as Umbridge started to work. She was stroking Hermione's Hair and patting her head every so often as if petting a pet. Hermione felt the need to please the woman, she also felt the plug in her ass expanding some more. It also began to feel good. Hermione was in trouble, this could not be a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Umbridge's slave

After what felt like forever Umbridge came. Hermione having ate her out and fingered her for what she thought about an hour was exhausted. She lay down on the floor and curled up. Umbridge giggled to herself. "Tired now aren't you dear pet. Take a nap and when I'm done with my work we will get you a reward for being such a good slave to your Mistress." Umbridge continued to work and didn't even bother to clean herself or Hermione up. Hermione feeling pleased that she didn't get in any trouble was allowed to take a nap felt almost peaceful as she slipped into a sleep at the feet of Umbridge.

She woke with a gust of cold wind. She sat up immediately forgetting where she was and hit her head on the desk and fell back down. Umbridge was no longer sitting at her desk but from what it sounded like standing on the other side of the room. She thought she heard a crack of firewood as well but there was no fire place in here, or at least there didn't appear to be. She crawled to the opening of the desk where Umbridge's chair was and sat. Stretching a bit from being curled in a ball for so long and she felt stiff. This seemed to have gotten Umbridge's attention. "So glad you are awake, do you need to use the restroom or anything dear?" Umbridge was smiling at her and for once it didn't feel cruel. "Yes please, Mistress." Hermione thought before she spoke making sure everything sounded nice and polite.

"Alright dear slave, now I will let you use the bathroom but unless told otherwise I want you to crawl always while in my presence. Do you understand dear?" Hermione looked up as the woman spoke, was she serious? She must be because she looked at Hermione with an expected look in her eyes. "Yes, Mistress," Hermione replied while crawling to the door to be let out. The plug in her ass felt like it was shirking a bit and it hurt as she moved, and at the same time she wanted it to grow again because she was feeling less full.

Umbridge smiled and looked utterly happy, and for some reason Hermione wanted her to be happy, and felt excited as she looked up at the woman who was admiring her crawling towards her. Umbridge attached a leach to the collar Hermione was wearing and opened the door. Hermione did not like being tied to her like some animal and felt herself getting angry, but didn't pull on the leach and let Umbridge walk her down the hall towards the bathroom. "Alright, I will let you use the bathroom on your own, but if you have to do anything other than pee I will have to come and assist you." Hermione would not be looking forward to that when it came time for it. Thankfully all she needed to do was pee, and she had to pee really badly.

Umbridge opened the door and Hermione crawled in, to her relief Umbridge shut the door. Thank Merlin for that, she didn't think she would be able to pee with the woman listening in. She was still attached to the leach but it had enough space for her to crawl to the toilet. She felt relieved that she finally got to go to the bathroom and with the relief the plug in her ass began to grow again, this time not deeper but wider. She whimpered in pain, and heard Umbridge giggle in the hallway. She flushed and washed her hands and then went to the door, there was no knob just a door. How was she to get out? She felt Umbridge tug on her leash. She knocked on the door and felt oddly stupid knocking on a door to leave, crawling when she was a grown woman and having to have permission to pee. She felt all the angry again and realized she hadn't been bad almost all morning. How strange, she should be livid. With all the emotions running through her she felt thee plug grow just a bit. Great, she thought to herself she can't even get angry without the thing growing.

Umbridge opened the door and Hermione bit her lip as to not say anything that would get her in trouble. Umbridge looked down at her and saw the emotions playing across her face. "Well dear slave, you look like a naughty girl. Have you done something you aren't supposed to? Has your Mistress not been kind to you all morning?" Hermione knew she didn't need to say anything and thought if she picked a fight with Umbridge she would get punished again and she didn't want that. Her ass was just now feeling normal again. "No ma'am I am fine. I am just a little hungry." Hermione couldn't get out calling her Mistress without it sounding vile, so ma'am was going to have to do at the moment.

Umbridge looked down at her, and then smiled. "Of course you are dear slave, we can go down stairs and I will get you something to eat, and some more tea. Only if you are a good girl though and don't give your Mistress any trouble." Umbridge bent down and pulled Hermione's braids. She winced in pain as her head was pulled back and she was looking at Umbridge's face. Umbridge bent down to kiss her and Hermione kissed her back. She went to kneel on her knees to get up a little bit higher, so Umbridge wouldn't have to pull on her so hard she continued to kiss the woman. It didn't feel wrong but the fact it didn't feel wrong made her get knots in her stomach. As Umbridge got more violent with the kiss she pulled on her braids some more causing Hermione to cry out in pain, she felt the plug in her ass grow a little but more.

Umbridge pushed her down to the floor, and Hermione got back on all fours again. Umbridge smiled at her, with a cruel smile. With Hermione back on all fours they crawled down the hallway around a bend where there were many doors. Hermione was trying to get an idea of the place to see what was around her, the more familiar she was with the place the better her chances of escaping was.

As they reached the stairs Umbridge went down first, pulling on Hermione's leash to follow. She didn't know how she was going to get down the stairs on her hands and knees. She was pulled again; apparently Umbridge was feeling a bit impatient. "We don't have all day slave, if you don't start coming down the stairs I am going to have to punish you." Umbridge said this sweetly, but Hermione heard the threat in her tone and began to crawl down the stairs. This hurt, the stairs were steep and she wasn't used to crawling downward the plug in her but hurt more than it ever had. She felt like this alone was going to make it hard to sit down. Umbridge was at the bottom of the stairs watching the young witch struggle. She smiled and pulled on the leash again causing Hermione to lose her balance and fall down the remainder of the stairs. "We will have to work on that, won't we?" Umbridge was smiling down at Hermione knowing that she was sore from falling down the stairs.

Hermione whimpered feeling she was going to be slightly bruised tomorrow. She wasn't going to give Umbridge the satisfaction she was hurt though and got back on all four. Umbridge looked please that Hermione was ready to continue. Umbridge lead her into a large kitchen, where she unhooked her leash. "Sit and do not move," Umbridge pointed to the rug in the corner of the room. Hermione did as she was told her stomach was growling and she didn't want to ruin her chances of eating. Umbridge opened the fridge and began to work on food. Humming to her as she did so and using her wand to cut and pour things. Hermione sat and watched as the tea whistle went off Umbridge poured to cups again. She placed three pink sugar cubes in Hermione's tea and stirred it. Placing the tea on the floor Umbridge walked away to finish the food. Hermione sat and crossed her legs in front of her, this hurt. She felt the plug recoil just a bit and Hermione sighed in relief. She sipped on her tea some more once it cooled off, it was just a bit too sweet for her but it felt nice and warm going down her throat. Umbridge finished cooking at sat down a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup on the floor in front of her. "Eat up you are going to need your energy, I'll grab you some more tea." Umbridge went to pour her second cup of tea and put the three pink sugar cubes in it again. Placing it in front of Hermione she stood to make sure Hermione would eat and drink, when she started to eat her soup Umbridge smiled and hooked her leach to a latch on the wall and walked out of the room. Hermione heard her walking up the stairs and a door shut.

Thankful to be alone, and a bit surprised she ate all her soup and finished off her grilled cheese. She was surprised how wells he was being treated being on the run for the last several months she had rarely had a chance to eat fill meals. She finished off her tea, and began to wonder where her Mistress was. Whoa, why had she thought of Umbridge as her Mistress? Why was she trying to get around the corner to see if she could see her? She must be sleep deprived and not used to being alone; she had spent every waking moment with Ron and Harry for the last few months camping. Why were they camping she wondered to herself, she couldn't quite remember. She sat down and stared at the wall trying to get her memories in line. They were camping because they were looking for something they were hiding from people. Feeling a bit fuzzy Hermione stopped thinking and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. The plug grew a bit and she smiled to herself, it was nice to feel whole.


	6. Chapter 6

Umbridge's Slave Chapter 6

Hermione could get used to not having to stress over everything, even though at the moment she didn't know what she had been so stressed about. Umbridge had come back down stairs to find her sleeping against the wall. Undoing her leash and walking her into the sitting room where Umbridge sat in a chair and told her to sit on the floor at her feet.

"Pet, have you read the new books the Ministry has just put out?" Hermione had thought about it, for as much as she loved to read she hadn't. "No Ma'am I don't think I have what are they about?" Hermione looked up curious, where was this leading?

"Well that just won't due", Umbridge Summoned the books from upstairs and handed one to Hermione. The cover of the book read _Mudbloods the Danger to The Wizarding World._ Hermione felt anger inside of her, she didn't know why. "Why don't you read it to me dear pet, it's one of my personal favorites?" Umbridge smiled down at the girl who was sitting at her feet. Hermione looked up at her and down at the book, "I can read it?" She was shocked she loved books and was so happy to have the chance to not only do something she loved but to do something that would please her Mistress.

"Go on dear pet." Umbridge looked smug, like she was winning a battle. She listened as Hermione read the book about Mudbloods and how at a young age they learned to steal their magic from real wizards. How the Ministry wanted to lock them up and brand them for what they were. The book said it was only right for them to be locked away and to repay their debt to society to work for the wizards and do their bidding, for free. An hour later Hermione put down the book, she was livid the more she read the madder she got. How on Earth did people actually feel this way, why did she even bother reading that book?

"If you think that people are going to believe this rubbish you are sadly mistaken. I can't believe you vile woman." Hermione glared at the toad woman who was sitting perfectly calm in her chair. "When did this book start upsetting you?" She asked politely and with interest. "What do you mean when did the most vile book I have ever read start upsetting me, the moment I opened it!" Hermione was all but shouting and shaking with rage.

"No, no I don't think that's true. You saw the title of the book, you were eager to read it, it wasn't until the end did you start to sound upset by it. I would say probably 45 minutes ago. Very interesting, I figured you would start having a fit a lot sooner than that." Umbridge was looking at her watch and jotted some notes on the book beside her.

"I am quite thirsty, and you seem like you could use some tea to calm you down. Yes, the tea will help I am sure. Follow me to the kitchen, and sit on your matt like a good slave. We wouldn't want to add any more to your punishment list now would we?" Umbridge stood and walked into the kitchen. When Hermione didn't move she felt a tight tug on her. Her collar was being pulled by an invisible leash into the kitchen. She fought it with all she could. She put her hands to neck to try and pull off the collar and to stop the invisible tugging. The collar only got tighter around her neck, and she fell to the floor struggling to breathe. The plug she almost forgot that was in her ass grew again and it was like a fire in her ass. She let go of her collar and try to pull and the plug, it being magically sealed there was no point. Panting trying to catch her breath she was laying on the ground. She finally got her breathing under control and listened to Umbridge humming in front of the stove. She seemed to not have noticed the fit that Hermione had thrown in the other room. Feeling out of breath and no longer able to fight the pull, she crawled to the kitchen and sat on her matt.

The tea kettle whistled and Umbridge took it off the stove and set it aside. She used her wand to unlock the cabinet and took down a jar of pink sugar. She put one in her drink and four in Hermione's cup. She poured the tea into the cup and stirred it. Bringing Hermione her cup she sat at the table and took a sip of her own. Hermione not wanting to drink the tea sat on her matt still mad at the toad woman who would occasionally look down at her. "We will not be leaving this kitchen until you drink your tea. You need to calm down, or we could leave now and start your punishment, you have been a very naughty slave. It's up to you pet." Umbridge smiled down at her slave, and looked happy at the thought of her bent over her knee getting spanked.

Seeing what her options were, she drank her tea. It was a bit cold and didn't taste very good especially since she hated sugar in her tea, preferred just a splash of milk. She drank it any it anyway. Having the tea warming her up even if it was a bit cold made her feel better. She finished it all and sat looking into the sitting room. She must have zoned out because when she looked up her tea cup was gone and Umbridge was putting her paper away. "Have you taken a second to calm down and think about what a naughty pet you have been?" Umbridge bringing her back to reality was barefoot waking around the sitting room looking for something.

"Come in here pet, and think if you have anything to tell me." Hermione winced as she crawled to the sitting room. She hated crawling she was an of age witch and she was crawling around on all fours like some sort of pet. She was still in braids and was wearing pink, pink of all things. She sat in the floor in front of Umbridge and looked at up at the witch she thought she would feel nothing but disgust looking into her horrid face but she felt something different. She felt guilt. Before thinking the words just came out of her mouth, "oh Mistress I am so sorry I have been such a bad slave, I am so sorry you are mad at me. I will do better, I promise." Shocked at the words that just came out of her mouth, but even more shocked that she truly meant them.

Umbridge smiled at her pet. "It hurts me more than it hurts you, but I am going to have to punish you dear pet. You must learn that it is not okay to talk to your Mistress the way you did. Then to top it off you threw a book from the Mistry of Magic, signed by the Minister himself no less. Then you wouldn't follow your Mistresses orders and come into the kitchen like a good slave. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Nothing, I will take my punishment Mistress." Hermione looked down at the floor as she said this. Shame was filling her, causing her to tear up. "Now, now dear slave, there is no reason to cry yet. We haven't even started." Umbridge smiled and let out a soft giggle.

Walking over to the red chair she had been spanked in the night before, Hermione winced. "Yes you know you have done wrong and the smart pet you are know what happens to bad pet in this chair don't you?" Umbridge sat down and gestured for Hermione to crawl to her. She crawled to Umbridge's feet and sat looking up. Umbridge pulled her collar and made Hermione bend over her knees. In this position her ass was in the air her head near the floor and her hands were bound at her sides. Umbridge raised her skirt and stroked her ass. Hermione let out a soft whimper. Without warned she felt the hot blow to her ass. It was not Umbridge's hand like she was expecting but the strike of her wand. "Ahh!" Hermione screamed at the blow, trying to wiggle out of the position to protect her butt. She couldn't move though, she felt another blow, and another. Hermione was crying at this point. "I… I am so sorry Mistress..." Another blow came. "I promise to be a good slave." Whack another stoke hit her ass. She screamed in the pain of it. "I will be the slave my Mistress needs, please let me make it up to you I promise." The crying and pleading of the slave in her lap seemed to have pleased her because she stopped spanking.

"Have you learned your lesson then?" Umbridge asked. "Oh yes Mistress, I have I am so sorry I have been such a bad slave. You really don't deserve it. I am thankful that you punished me. I needed to learn my lesson." Umbridge put the slave on the floor before her. Hermione thankful to have the spanking stopped looked up at the witch with gratitude. She was in need. She needed to make her Mistress feel better. She needed to please her, and maybe if she did it well enough she would be able to cum herself. Without being told Hermione reached up for the witch, who was eyeing her carefully. Hermione nuzzled her head against her legs, and with her head moved Umbridge's legs apart. Using her bands to pull up the dress Umbridge was wearing she kissed her tenderly. Umbridge let out a moan. "I am so sorry Mistress." She kissed her again. Knowing that she hadn't been stopped she used her hand to spread her lips apart and began licking and sucking at the woman's clit. She breathed into the woman's pussy, in between licks began to talk again. "Thank you for punishing me, thank you for letting me try and make it up to you." Using her other hand she thrust a finger into the dripping wet cunt of the woman. "Oh, Oh right there pet right there…." Pulling on her slaves braids pulling on her nipples, she was panting like a dog in heat. Liking the encouragement she got, she continued. Sticking her tongue in with her fingers she felt the tightness around her fingers and the gush when the woman came all over her. Pleased that she did her job well, she licked everything up cleaning up the mess she caused the woman to make. When Umbridge finally came to again, she looked down at her slave. Who was licking her fingers clean.

"Oh dear pet, you have pleased me so well. You will still have to write lines, for earlier but I will let you eat dinner and if you stay a good pet I will give you a pad to sleep on tonight."

"Thank you Mistress!" Hermione was thrilled she made up for being a naughty girl. "Now, I am going to go upstairs and take a bath. You are going to sit in your desk..." As she said the words a desk like the one she had sat in for some many years appeared in the corner of the sitting room. Hermione went and crawled to it. She sat in and felt the magical binds pin her legs to the chair. Her legs were to the legs of chair spreading them quite far apart. Her Left arm was pinned to the desk and the right was holding a quill. A parchment appeared in front of her. "You will write until I get out of the bath. You can't move out from this chair until I am back."

"Yes Mistress, what am I to write?" Hermione asked holding he quill to her parchment. "You are to write, _I MUST BE A GOOD SLAVE._ " Umbridge smiled and her slave nodded and began to write her lines. She walked to the stairs and waited. She then heard the gasp out of the girl's lips and smiled to herself. Knowing that the girl gasped due to the pain of the words. It took some time to figure out how instead of it appearing the hand, as she always had done to instead appear in the girl's inner thigh. She giggled to herself and made her way up to the bathroom. This was working out better than she ever dreamed. Feeling herself getting turned on again, she slipped into the hot tub.


	7. Chapter 7

Umbridge's Slave

Chapter 7

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I have been neglecting this fic. I know thats wrong of me, but I wasn't sure where I wanted this fic to go. It could take a dark, dark route or could have ended lighter. I'm still not entirely sure where I want this to go. I hope you enjoy what have for you all. Please Review and let me know what you think. The more reviews the fast the next Chapter comes!

Xoxoxo

-Florence

* * *

It had been a month she thought. She wasn't really sure. Everything was in routine now, and she didn't quite remember what she did before this.

She woke up at the foot of her Mistresses bed, at least when she was a good slave she did. She would wake her Mistress up by making her cum. Then she would put her mistress in the shower and wash her, then she would go down stairs and start breakfast, and make their tea for the morning. Then on weekdays, her mistress would go to work and give her lots of book work to do while she was gone in her room. She would have to write essays or put pamphlets together. Mostly during this time she would just wait for her Mistress to come back, she missed her terribly while she went away.

When she got home she would be let out of her room and would start dinner listening to all the good and important work her Mistress did during the day. Sometimes certain names came to her but she wasn't sure why they made her feel sad. When she didn't get all of her work done in time, or got angry at the mention of certain names she would of course be punished and then made to write lines. She had so many lines written into her it was like she was a book herself. I MUST BE A GOOD SLAVE, MUDBLOOD, NO RIGHTS, PROPERTY OF UMBRIDGE, were just a few of the lines that covered her thighs and parts of her arms. She hated having to write lines, they hurt so bad. Mostly she hated having to do it because she knew it upset her Mistress to have to punish her.

The weekends were her favorite she got to spend the whole day with her Mistress and help her with work, and read her books and please her. On Sundays Mistress's friend Master Lucius would come over and use her. She liked Master he seemed to really need her to let out frustrations. If she was a super bad slave, like she had been a few weeks ago and tried to escape. Her Mistress would tell her that when Master Lucius came to visit he would punish her, and he did. She couldn't walk or move for three days after he punished her.

That was it though, her routine. She tried her hardest to be a good slave and get rewards. She never left the flat and she was happy about that. She knew she was a mudblood, and she was ashamed of it. She didn't want anyone to know.

One day her Mistress came home in a very happy mood. Said her lord had requested her and her slave personally to attend dinner at Master Lucius's house. They were to take a shower and get ready and head over immediately. Hermione helped wash her mistress and instead of getting out early she stayed and enjoyed the taste of her Mistress and she got to come as well. They got dressed and she got to wear actual clothes. She was a pink jumper that went to about mid thigh and black tights. Her hair was magically braided into one long braid instead of the normal two she had to wear. She put a black satin bow in it that had been laced into her braid. After an hour she had her leash on and was just waiting on her Mistress.

When the door opened she suddenly became very afraid. She was afraid to leave the flat her home. She didn't want to leave the security of her home. Her Mistress tugged on her leash but she did not move. Turning around in anger she saw Hermione crying by the door frame.

"Dear pet, you are not in trouble for leaving. If you do not come out the flat soon you will be. We are heading to see Master Lucius and you don't want him to punish you the first thing he does when he sees you? No, I didn't think so. You are going to be a good slave, you are going to listen to me and your Master and you will not speak unless spoken too. Will sit on the floor like a good slave and show everyone you know your place. If you are good and please our Lord, I will give you a present." Umbridge kissed her forcefully and then led her down the walkway to the apperation point.

They appeared by the gates of the Malfoy manner. She had never seen it in person and it looked scary. It was storming and she wanted to go back to her home. She was tugged and led on by her Mistress. She walked the appropriate distance behind her and did not look at any witch or wizard in face.

When they got to the manor, they knocked. In a few seconds the door was opened by Master Malfoy. "So wonderful to see you Dolores, and you slave. Come Give your Master a kiss." Hermione looked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are in your Masters house tonight and you will be a good slave or you will spend the night in the dungeons with the other Mudbloods, do you hear me?" He looked down at the girl and she was shaking in fear.

"Yes Master. I will make you and Mistress proud." She looked back down at the ground and Umbridge smiled and led her into the main room where there were witches and wizards talking in groups.

"Dolores it is so nice to see you outside of work, and you even brought your pet. How nice to finally see her. She looks so different it really is amazing the progress that you have made with her. Our Lord will be thrilled to see, I know he is very curious to meet her."

"Our lord would like a Word with you Dolores in his private wing, he asks for you to attend alone, you can leave her with Draco he will watch over her while we are in meeting." Lucius called Draco over and Dolores gave him her leash.

"Can I take her into my chambers till dinner?" Draco looked to Umbridge and asked looking more than thrilled to have her in his control.

"I don't see why not. Pet this is your Masters Son. You are to listen to him and do whatever he asks. I will be back by dinner. Draco try not to ruin her hair or her dress I want her to look presentable when our Lord meets her."

"Yes Ma'am. We just have some catching up to do." With that Draco led her out of the hall and into his wing of the manor, he didn't say anything until he got into his suite. He dropped the leash and turned to look at her.

"Hermione we are alone, are you okay? Hermione do you know where or who you are?" Draco looked at her and saw the blankness in her eyes.

"I am sorry Sir, do I know you? You kind of look familiar. What would you like me to do for you? I will be a good slave, I don't want Master to punish me later." She talked to the floor and was afraid to look up at him.

"Granger, snap out of it." He shook her trying to knock her out of the trance she seemed to be in. "I am Draco we went to school together, you hate me. You have punished me and hexed me and I call you a mudblood and say things to make you cry. Your best friends are Harry and Ron and they are on the run, but looking for you. Does any of this ring a bell?" He waited for an answer and Hermione looked at him, looked like an empty shell of a person.

"I am sorry if I have upset you. I know that is must not be enjoyable to have a mudblood in your presence. I promise I will not try and steal your magic or anything. I know my place. I am sorry if you think you know me but I don't think I have ever seen you." Hermione was confused and started to get a head ache. Why was he talking to her like he knew who she was? Why was the stuff he was saying making her mad and sad at the same time? Harry and Ron those names sounded so familiar.

"Draco, If you say I know you how come I can't remember it?" She asked meeting his eyes for the first time.

"You have been missing for three months. I don't know what Umbridge has done to you it seems like some sort of mind control. Hit me, call me foul." He stepped closer to her.

"I can't hit a wizard, especially a pure blood wizard you are above me. I could ger in serious trouble." She stepped back from him. "I want to go back to Mistress can you take me back please."

"Merlin No! Granger hit me or I will tell my father you aren't being a good slave and listening to me." Draco was in her face now.

He was going to tell his father? Why did those words bring a ping to her Memory. Without thinking twice she hit him, she hit him right in the nose and it felt amazing. He brought back a flash of memories of her outside a castle and hitting a younger version of him and him running away. She was with two wizards she was with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy, where am I?"

He smiled and was about to say something when a loud ding went through the room. Someone is coming they will be here in just a minute, quick follow me. He lead her to his bed and through her down. Pulled down her tights, and pulled her breasts from her bra and made her nipples perk up and slid his hand down between her legs. She was gasping trying to push him off of her. "What in Merlin name are you doing? I will hex you into next year if you don't get off of me this instance."

"Shhh, out of all the time you don't listen want to please me. My wards have dinged which means one of my family members on their way to come fetch us for dinner. They will need to see I am playing with the slave. It's whats expected I am sorry, but both of us would get in trouble and punished if they find out I have been trying to wake you up. Now act like a good slave and make this look real." Draco bent down to kiss her and she kissed him back he pinned her arms above her head and began to finger her. She moaned right when the door opened.

Draco looked up as if surprised to see someone intrude in his room.

Lucius was standing in the door and he laughed. "I see you haven't waisted any time, good for you son. Dinner will be in 10 minutes make sure she is presentable the Dark Lord is waiting to meet her. Finish and then come to the table.

Hermione waited to see if the door had closed and he left but looking at Draco's face she knew he was still in the room. Draco went back down and started sucking on her nipple and pulling on the with him teeth. She moaned and he moved up and down her life he was fucking her. He heard Lucius laugh again and closed the door. As soon as the door closed she pushed him off of her.

"Draco, get off and explain to me what the fuck is going on!" He got off of her and fixed himself, adjusting the long hard cock in his pants. "Merlin you snog well, I am sorry about that but we can't have them know I am trying to help you or I will never be able to see you."

Hermione got up and pulled her tights back up and moved her thong back into place. She felt how wet she was and was disgusted with herself for wanting him to finish her.

"I know, thanks for that. How am I going to get out of here? Are Harry and Ron okay? Why are you trying to help me , you hate me." She sat at the edge of his bed and looked at him.

"I can't get you out of here today, there are too many people. I only found out this month that Umbridge had you and that you have been her and my fathers slave. I heard that you were captured, and I figured you were in one of the holding cells but I looked and I couldn't find you. Then at dinner the other night my father was talking about their slave and how well you had been trained and they were going to start letting the other Mudbloods be handed off to the Death Eaters to be placed like you. He said that the Daily Prophet would put an article about the Great Hermione Granger, mudblood slave. That's when it hit me the slave my father had been going on about for the past few months had been you. I told Ginny at school to let the order know you were alive and where you were last week before we were let out for Christmas Break." Draco said all this while getting on his jacket and shoes.

"You told Ginny?" Hermione looked at him shocked.

"I am on the orders side, I am a spy, and I am going to save you Hermione. I promise, I will find a way to start visiting you and we will figure this out. I don't know where Ron and Harry are Ginny didn't know either. It's probably for the best no one knows. For now you are at the Manor. The Dark Lord is waiting on us for dinner. He wants to see how well controlled you are and if they can start Brain washing all the other muggle borns to be good slaves for his followers too. He wants them to become pregnant and have his followers kids. He means to strengthen his army, and the Death Eaters apparently like it to rough for them to be able to bed their wives and have them have their children. That's what tonight is all about, the next step. I am going to take you to dinner and you just have to act like the shell of a human you were. You are to act brain washed and like a good slave."

They were leaving his rooms now, Hermione was trying to wrap her mind around everything she had just learned. Draco was trying to help her, her friends were alive and she was about to be Voldemort. Draco was leading her with her leash and she was following behind him.

"Draco, how did they do this to me?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure I am sure we will figure it out. It will be okay Hermione, I will take care of you I promise." He kissed her hand and fixed her hair and they stepped into the dinning room.


End file.
